Stay The Night
by brunoniacunningham
Summary: Alucard and Brunonia Cunningham have a bit of erotic fun. AlucardxOC oneshot OOC Alucard


Alucard carries me to my bed, almost throwing me down into the soft plush that we have teased each other on so many times before. Before I can blink my eyes, he has stolen my hands toward the two posts at the top of the large, wooden frame and secures them there with silken rope. When I do get the chance to blink, I feel his lips casually glance mine before the passion of his tongue drives itself to dance with my own. My features melt at the intensity of his touch; his hands perusing my body for spots that make me utter the sounds that I know he loves so much. Instinctively, I try to pull my hands toward his body but I am stopped by a pulling at my wrist.

Oh. Right. He tied me up.

He tied me up.

"Oh...Auh..." The very idea of being entrapped by the King of Vampires sends my entire pubic region into convulsions. A deep chuckle emanates from the throat that is so close to mine. Without my noticing, he had moved his lips to my cheek...to my ear, his throat right next to mine...

"I do one thing and you completely lose control..." His whispered breath slinks over the wetness of the saliva still left on my earlobe, granting him an extra shudder. Alucard's hands waltz up my body, tantalizing me...his gloves are still on...wait when did my shirt come off?

"You really are so imperceptive..." The kisses that graced the tips of my ears have moved down to my jaw, lilting between the pillowy flesh beneath the bone there and the more muscular parts of my neck. Is he going to turn me this time? The sudden realization of the freedom of my legs causes them to squirm, involuntarily pleasuring myself against the seam of my skinny jeans.

"Oh? Do you even need me then?" Alucard slowly pulls away from me, causing me to feel the pleasing limpness leave me, as if it were an aura that enclosed around me due to my lover's closeness.

"Nooo..." I whine, which causes his eyebrows to elevate in amusement as he stands at the edge of my bed, fully clothed.

"Then I will let you take care of the frustration that I have given you."

"Nooooo! That isn't what I meant!" My voice falls back into the upper reaches of my throat and I feel my face crease up with sadness, loneliness. "I need you..." The most ecstatic smile tears its way across his face as he tilts his head in such a seductive way. Why is this man so unbearably beautiful?

"I often wonder the same about you, my love." His gloved fingers find their way to the ribbon at his neck. As he slowly undoes it, my eyes flicker down at my breasts, trying to find exactly where his sight is wavering to. "It's almost unfair..." Even more slovenly, he begins to unbutton his black overcoat, revealing the white of his collared body suit. Yet another layer between us...He chuckles lightly, and finishes unbuttoning the suit of darkness, revealing only the suit that Sir Integra found him trapped in. Quietly and still with his gentle slowness, the rhythmic movement of his hands reveals the steel enforced porcelain beneath.

With our eyes locked, Alucard removes the stark white gloves from his fingers and palms. Fluidly, he pulls his body suit down, revealing a rather erect appendage surrounded by a well-groomed forest of pubic hair. So...sexy...A deep chuckle echoes around the room, making my head spin. The muscles in my neck collapse and my eyes close for a second, taking a deep and painful swallow. As I open them again, the strength of Alucard's naked person makes me quiver up on one side like a string is pulled through my marionette of a body. I whimper, needing to feel him on top of me...He smiles that wonderful smile again and begins to walk toward me, faultlessly exhibiting his glorious mass of muscular perfection. Frantically, my eyes scan his chiseled torso, trying to take in every bit of him before he gets too close for me to see.

"Let's get these off..." He kneels on the bed, pulling his legs apart, letting the length and girth of his penis contrast against the very unfocused background. So huge...That smile...

"Ah...Alucard..." His fingers softly trace along my ankles as his eyes focus again on mine and his manhood fills with vampiric blood again.

"I haven't even touched you yet...why are you moaning my name?" A lopsided grin stretches out the skin on my face.

"You don't even need to touch me to get me going, King." Alucard narrows his eyes and aggressively, but still softly enough that he won't hurt me, pulls at both of my pant legs. I giggle at the awkwardness of his reaction...and that he got embarrassed at my nickname for him.

"Not embarrassment." He pulls my legs out of my jeans with ease, leaving my body naked and exposed, all except for the panties that are just barely clinging to my pussy. Alucard lustfully eyes my body and leans down, breathing hot whispers against my skin as he crawls up the length of my legs, settling in with his arms beneath my thighs, hands resting on my stomach...slowly trailing up to my breasts. His hot breath against my panties is making my head...soft...

"Ah...Ohhh..." Even through the fogginess, I can hear my lover smile before opening his mouth. And all at once a moist, thick entity rubs against the only fabric left on my body. The feeling makes my thighs instinctively close around Alucard's head, his soft hair tickling the skin there. At the next lick, a tightening pressure grasps my chest...my breasts...my nipples...the heat from his fingertips stimulates the blood in my breasts, at which Alucard instinctively sniffs, smiles and continues to lick through my now soaking panties. They've become so sticky and itchy...

"Allow me to help with that..." With a sexy grin, the king of vampires hooks his middle finger up into my panties, brushing his knuckle lightly against my saturated vulva.

"Ah...fuck...Alucaaard..." With a gentle kiss at my left thigh, he pulls the frilly, wet thing down. They land with a soft plop to the right of the bed, somewhere on the ground. Not exactly giving any shits right now since the man of my dreams is here, pleasuring me, teasing and torturing me. He shifts the small distance that separates his lips and my clit, placing them on it for just a second before pulling away. My gasp at his tender touch makes him passionately dig his fingers into my thighs.

"Torturing you? Am I hurting you, sweet woman?" His fingers almost imperceptively start to release from their places, my thighs...and my breasts? My eyes shoot open to see two pairs of arms moving away from me, both coming from the shape-shifting vampire. He smiles at what must be manifested fascination splattered across my face. "It's rather convenient..."

"I...I'm sorry...I forgot you could..." He shakes his head and crawls up my now slightly rigid body.

"No, I am sorry...I didn't think to remind you. I ama bit confused as to why you didn't notice before though." He chuckles his sweet, deep boom and smiles against my lips. "You understand that this is what you will be, right? You will become this kind of monster." I feel my eyes soften at this word, suddenly really needing to hold him.

"You aren't a monster..." His smile disappears, only to be replaced by the most intense eyes that he has ever given me.

"You've seen me kill...you've seen the darkness that envelops me...you feel it in your heart..." He brings a hand over my left breast and slowly massages it to the rhythm of my life's beat. He looks down toward it and then back to my eyes. Alucard tenderly nuzzles into the crook of my neck, kissing it like he won't ever get to again. "I don't want your heartbeat to change..." The voice that floats to my ears is broken...

"How do you know it will?" I can feel him tense up against my body, his enormous being instantaneously becoming rigid, only to soften again.

"I suppose that I don't." His hands massage their way to the bindings at my hands. With very un-vampiric speed, Alucard undoes the skillful knots.

"And what I feel in my heart is love. Not darkness." And unintentional grin cracks across Alucard's face, melting any strength I had gained when things got fascinating.

"You feel darkness...but your abnormalities turn it into love. You can love me despite this..." He tilts his head as if to kiss me, but as I close the distance between our lips, he turns his face toward my other hand, undoing the bind there as well after shifting weight and switching arms. I only get his cheek. Rather perfect cheek, but still just a cheek.

"You are so not helping your chances of getting laid."

"I don't need to help my chances." As my hand falls toward my body, hot blood pouring into it again, he takes his free hand and cups my face. "But you are still mortal. So that isn't even an option. I can tease you," he moves his lips so close to mine that I can feel our hearts beat, fully synchronized, but doesn't let our lips touch when I try to kiss him again and again, "I can tortureyou..." his hand is held just above my skin, the warmth from it tickling the hairs that are graced by it, making my body buck against it...but his hand never touches my skin.

"Nnnn...Alucard...please..." I buck higher, trying to catch him off-guard, but his hand stays steadily above my body, moving with it like he were pulling my strings.

"What is that you said?" He leans down to my ear and waves of hot breath spill down my neck and through the hair there.

"P...Please..."

"Please what?"

"Touch me..." He grins.

"I am touching you." To emphasize his point, he bucks up against me with such perfect control and fluidity it makes my brain melt. "So what do you want me to do?"

Hm? Oh...

"Please me..."

"Please you? How impudent. Why would the King of Vampires please you?" He brings his hand up to cup my cheek again, touching me this time, miraculously. My mouth gapes as I try to find some reason this marvel of life would be here right now...having made his mind up about me being the best choice. "Ah yes...that is a great reason...you are most definitely the best choice." With a dip of my stomach and a flutter in my head, his supple mouth connects with mine. Our tongues immediately flicker around each other like moths to flame. A muffled moan vibrates against my throat and mouth, but having no clue if it came from Alucard or myself, I simply ignore it and finally bring my unshackled hands to his head, tightly squeezing the jet black tendrils around my fingers. A moan that makes my blood boil leads me to deduce that the first one must have come from me...I could not utter a noise with such heavenly connotations.

"Oh, you always do...but the best ones are the ones that I make you scream." The last word accosts my ears with a harmonious chorus of whispers and growls, exciting all of my auditory nerves as his hand delves tightly between my thighs. With artistic grace, he traces geometric patterns that I can't even name into the plush flesh.

"AAAhhhAUUAHHhhh..." My hips buck, the blood rushes to my capillaries, and I pull on his hair even tighter, continuing to moan, as he grows arms out of his left side just so he has more hands to touch me with.

"Yes..." He kisses my neck once, "Yes..." Alucard starts to moan with me, his a low growl to suit what must by now be my wailing, "**Yes**!" He swings his body around to straddle me, pulling my hand down, to further expose the right side of my neck, which he completely slathers in his decadent saliva. The heat of his tongue reminds me of how it felt against the warmest part of my body, immediately compelling my tense thighs to relax and open up, my legs instinctively climbing over his. Like the softest tide washing into a freshly broken bank, Alucard's most vulnerable, most powerful appendage laps against the crevice of my folds.

"Bite me..." I manage to whisper out between squeals of absolute delight. With a moment's hesitation, my lover plunges his teeth into the flesh that he so neatly prepared before, only starting to grind his pelvis against me once the groans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. The thickness and toughness of his penis rubbing against my frail, swollen clit almost distracts me from the venom that I can now feel coursing through my web of blood. My eyes shoot open and I moan louder against his ear. As soon as I realize how close the beautiful sculpture of cartilage is to my lips, I press them against it lightly before releasing another pleasured guttural sound. My voice breaks on the next moan (which he accomplishes by taking his other hand and wrapping my hair around those fingers, pulling my head to expose more neck), turning my voice into a whisper.

"Alucard..." As my breathing gets heavier, I notice his throat undulating against my collarbone as he drinks my life juice, the flow starting to pull against my veins...the sucking that he provides acting like a tornado to my nerves. He pulls a little more at my hair, exposing me further, until he flinches. My head feels so light...Deliberately refraining from hurrying, so that I can feel the width of his piercing fangs leave my flesh, Alucard lets go of my neck, licking the wounds to help heal them before he brings his face into my vision. I can see nothing beyond his face, but I feel him so close...closer than I ever have before, like he holds my life in his hands, like he's the wholereason I'm alive. Without smiling, Alucard leans down to lick my neck again and then kisses my lips with absolute fragility. Or perhaps it just feels that way considering my body feels like it's encased in molten rock sinking in the deepest reaches of the ocean; all the pressure, heat, cold...

"Hold on to me, Brunonia..." A small crease appears between his brows as he looks me in the eyes, bringing two hands up to hold my cheeks. Another pair of hands slinks its way to my hips, holding me down.

Like I'm going anywhere.

But then it hits me. My limbs start to tense up and loosen out in quick succession, causing me to squeeze my hands around what sheets I can grasp.

"I said hold onto me." As hard as I can, I push my arms up to grip the skin of his back. My fingers weakly dig into his flesh, causing him to groan with masochistic pleasure. He chuckles lightly, the sound hitting my ear drums like they're filling with water. "It would only be masochistic if it hurt." I groan in frustration, agony and then fall silent as my chest heaves up. My arms pull Alucard's body down into me as I try to use the pressure to prevent myself from succumbing to the sleep that my body so desperately is fighting me for. "I'm glad that you instinctually know that this is death trying to grasp you," he flips me over so that I lay onto him, "but suffocating yourself to escape it is not what I would call victory." His arms dig into my corpse...no...my body...but it feels so...dead. "Stay with me, here. I just claimed you. I cannot lose you now." The crack in 'lose' breaks me out of my diversion from the confidence I have in staying alive. "And most certainly don't make me strike another bargain with Hel." Through the dull, excruciating pain, I choke out a laugh.

"I'm here." I drag my hands up and down his bare sides. "I'm here, Alucard." As quickly as I can, I lift my head and balance myself on my forearms, hands weakly woven between his midnight-drenched strands of hair. Our eyes lock, moving only to glance at each others' lips. He brings two hands up my back, savouring the curves of my flesh with his delicate touch. His left hand rests on my shoulder blades and the right hand floats its way to the tight, pillowy muscles behind my hips. I wring my fingers into his scalp and lean down to press our lips together...

My mind pulls itself into the present...into what must be reality. It's dark. It's so dark. I strain my eyes but I can't see anything. Well that doesn't seem right. I'm...supposed to be a vampire, aren't I? A face turns toward me in the distance. In the distance? But everything feels so close...the darkness feels so close. Part of me. I feel my eyelids close, but I force them open, only to find Alucard's body right in front of mine. He places his hands on either side of my face, holding me, pulling me...

My eyes flutter open to the flicker of candlelight. The soft beat of a heart cradles my ear drums, causing my senses to mellow. I was so lost in my dream...but I feel so found now. So necessary and stable. The lightest breathing, the sweetest rise and fall of my pillow almost lulls me right back to sleep. Wait...my pillow's moving? I lift my head and lean up, almost startled until I see Alucard there, sleeping, his left arm cradled around my waist even though I almost wriggled out of his grasp. I place my arm over his and slowly swirl my fingertips across the skin of his hand. I witness the arousal of my Alucard's face: his eyes roll in their sockets to one side and he opens his mouth slightly, the lids of his eyes slide open fluidly across his beautiful ruby iris'. A thick smile emerges from his lips, teeth filling in to perfectly catch the flittering flames all around the room.

It would seem that in my sleep my lover took the liberty of setting the mood for what we had each secretly planned since the day we met.

"How do you feel?" The voice that I loved so much before I fell asleep reverberates through my nerves, causing me to helplessly buck my hips in absolute lust. At least my head can still feel fuzzy...

"Amazing..." The hand that I'm teasing with my fingertips wraps deeper into me, driving itself down to the origin of my desire for pleasure. His eyes flicker toward my exposed breasts, breasts that he cups with his other hand, massaging and switching sides in rhythmic order. "Yes, Alucard..." Our eyes stick to one another again, both sets half-lidded, hot flames of frenzy dancing through our mutual tunnel vision.

"Yes. You do feel amazing." He continues to play with my body in the same way for just a little more: enough to hear his favorite sound again. An abrupt removal of tactility rips me from my captivation, like the tension released when a weighted string is cut. I am lifted by the strongest arms that I have ever known...the most familiar and my personal favorite. As soon as I regain my senses, the King's face smiles at me: our lips almost touching; my hot, wet vulva pressed against his erect penis; my legs perfectly cradled by his own as I sit on top of him; his arms wrapped around my torso tightly. "Before we begin, you need to drink from me."

And here is the part that I've been dreading.

"But I don't want to hurt you..." His smile drops slightly but he brushes his lips against mine, tenderly affecting my sanity.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Well...not you...but the poison..." My lover tilts his head away from mine.

"Poison?" He huffs a small laugh out of his nose, pulling up a corner of his mouth as he does. "I thought you admired all that vampirism had to offer. Why would you call it poison?" It hurt...it seems most fitting..."Oh I see. Regretting it now?" Despite his harsh words, he still cradles me affectionately, silently letting me know that he only wishes to tease me.

"I don't...it just hurt. Sometimes the best things in life require a little pain..." The slight smirk that paints his face flourishes across the rest of it, his eyes almost wild.

"You are the best at reassuring yourself." I look down toward our hottest conjoined features and feel the spasming of an embarrassed smile. "Now." My eyes instinctively catch themselves up again in his, like tinder to the brightest bonfire. "It's your turn to take a taste." His head tilts again, but this time to one side, his movements molten...the connection of our vision searing with reciprocated rapture. I bring one of my hands up and wrap it beneath his shoulder and against his back, holding back his hair, feeling more than a little ridiculous about going in for a bite for the simple fact that I feel no different than I did when I was just a human...

Alucard remains silent at this thought, attempting patience for the first time since I met him. I suppose he understands my apprehension...but then I start to feel a dryness in my throat.

"I need some water first, Alucard." A deep boom and happy shudders rock my body the instant my words come tumbling out of my mouth.

"Blood is your water." I turn my head just enough to see the elation in his sarcasm-laden eyes. At this my mouth opens ever so slightly, apparently some involuntary action that occurs when one tries to psyche themselves up for dining on the most supreme of vampires, the original. To my surprise, the thought of drinking him in makes my teeth feel needy, desire starts to boil in my veins. I have never felt a hunger quite like this before...

Before I can stop myself to give it more thought, what are apparently my fangs have already broken my lover's skin. Sheer terror electrocutes my senses; I rigidly pull away from his wound...but a reassuring hand is placed on the back of my head, pushing me back down easily. What do I do...?

"Lick..." I do as instructed, his blood calling to me like newly scribbled instincts: illegible and wet, but still so commanding and fresh. His hot body's wine coats my tongue, moans escaping both of our throats, heart beats felt in our pelvis'. "Suck..." Again, his voice a commandment. I wonder what my punishment would be if I-"**Suck**!" His voice is now gravelly and strained, eagerly needing me to drink him so he can take me...so I can have him take me, so I can feel him inside of me. I swallow the metallic fluid that I let linger in my mouth for that instant only to latch onto the bite I had given him previously, not unlike a leech. He smiles in my ear and licks it softly, whispering groans of pleasure. As I take my second swallow of his lifeforce I start to hear him...hear...no, feel his thoughts, memories, feelings. Feeling more than a little overwhelmed at the presence of over 500 years worth of memories flooding into my personage, I almost lose suction. Thankfully a kiss on the side of my head from the King's delicate lips brings me back to the present...to the man in my arms...at my lips...in the shadows of flames dancing across our hot, exposed skin. I drink for a little longer, taking large gulps of my lover until the stream begins to weaken.

"Ah...you're healing..." I speak against his neck, a little higher up from the wound before pulling away to watch the skin knit itself together again. I kiss it once it has sealed up completely, letting my lips linger on his skin as my heavy breathing tickles the tiny golden body hairs that grace his skin...the smell of him...like hot musk and sage, roses and carnations ground up and lit on fire...How have I never smelled this amazing scent before...?

Alucard roughly grasps my body, almost twirling me in the air to lay on the bed beneath him. His breathing is laboured and his head is twisting against his neck like he's fighting some inner battle with animalistic instincts just to tear my body apart to feel it, to place me back together again around him.

"Brunonia..." Alucard's whisper is almost inaudible even to these new ears, the ones that can hear the chorus of tiny flames that line the room, "I need you..." Without speaking, I rub his left thigh, making him relax a little so that I can slip my legs to the outside of his, opening myself fully to him. He opens his eyes and steadies his head, drawing his body up, his hands down my breasts, chest and stomach, finally resting at my hips. Although his eyes are glazed over, I can tell that he's regained control...although the inconsistency of his touch might lead me to believe otherwise. As he moves even farther back, leaning down to lay below me...beneath me, readying himself to ready me, his fingertips jaggedly tread my stiff muscles. Almost like within each finger is a different personality trying to tell me that it wants...needs me.

"Time to get you to relax..." His lips brush against my labia as he speaks, earning a tiny moan from my slightly parted lips. "Oh that was pathetic. I think we can do much better than that." With strength that no tongue should even have, Alucard licks from the entrance of my vagina to the very tip of my clitoris.

"AAAHHhhh...AlucARd," in the middle of me moaning his name he places his open mouth over my most sensitive organ, heavily saturating it with fitful, circular gestures. Of course he would be amazing at this. A heavy deluge of blood rushes to the skin all over my body as my muscles tense and contract. "AuuuAAAhhhh!" My moaning slices at my ears...but I'm sure it sounds so pleasurable to the man who's wearing my thighs as earmuffs. He chuckles in the depth of his throat at my comparison, sending shockwaves of vibration into my pubic bone. He pulls his lips in to softly kiss my clit before finishing off his laugh. Jerk.  
"You're going to have to be serious for once if you want me to finish." He looks me in the eyes as my thighs start to fall away from his face...my brilliant reaction is a buck of my hips and an unsatisfied whoan...you know, a whine and a groan. Alucard's so great at teasing that he's just gone and invented a new, very appropriate word. Another one of those amazing grins breaks out over his face like a fissure in immaculate earth. Before I can compare him to anything else so powerful and awe-inspiring he draws his mouth to my center of pleasure once more, this time darting his tongue back and forth, up and down, ceaselessly gathering moans from deep inside of me. Taking one of his hands off of my inguinal muscles, Alucard begins to massage the back of my thighs into the smaller muscles of my ass...after giving the flesh there a hefty squeeze, his fingers crawl like the most languid arachnid toward my pussy.

With my body almost already in complete convulsions, Alucard takes the liberty of teasing my main entrance with the tips of his fingers, being careful not to scratch me. But of course, the teasing only makes me want to prolong these feelings...he slows down with his licking and draws his fingers to my labia, now perfectly content to drag the tips of his fingernails over them ever so slightly...just enough to give that extra pleasure that comes from relieving an itch...I have more than just one itch right now, Alucard...

He chuckles again, instantly speeding his tongue up again and slowly penetrating what my folds have hidden for so long, the vacancy within my being that I wish to be filled by him...by something far more personal than just the finger that he's pushed into me now.  
"Well you are quite wet. Would you like me to just stop now and get on with it?" He looks at me with a sly smile, already knowing full well what the answer is. Instead of waiting for some frustrated response from me, Alucard resumes his previous position, this time with intensity unparalleled to his previous actions.

"AH! **Alucard**!" The rest of my moaning is lost to me due to the absolute serenity that rapidly consumes my body.

"There. Perfect." He crawls up to me, his vocal patterns massaging my flesh...I can feel him so close...his intense arousal at my ecstasy, both within him and within the contrastingly stiff genitals that stand ready at the entrance to my own. "Now. Is there anything you would like to say before I further claim your body?" I can feel the most ridiculous smile spread across my face. Opening my eyes, I bring my hands up into his wonderful hair again.

"I love you, Alucard." He breathes out haphazardly, apparently even though he expected it, the way it flowed from my tongue to his ears took his breath away.

"Yes...you do." He grins playfully and begins the long, arduous task of taking what allowed him to turn me in the first place. Or...not? I feel no resistance within my pubic region against his enormous appendage. How in the world is that possible? "Your body knows what it wants..." Alucard shudders, wrapping his arms around me...I can feel him fighting an instinct to be irked at my nonchalance at his being inside of me.

"I'm sorry, my love...I was expecting pain...not so much pl-AAuuhh..." It hits me all at once just how amazing it feels to be full up with him, full of the man that I have wanted for so long...the man who is now mine. His lips connect with mine, muffling my moans, my screams. He smiles fully against my lips, causing me to match his smile...his happiness is so contagious. That warm, wet muscle that I've had so much experience with today forces its way into my rather accepting mouth, dancing with my own tongue. With another thrust of Alucard's pelvis, vibrations from his own throat meet, mix and meld with my own, the harmony causing my spine to undulate, my body rubbing up against his own...my breasts pushing lightly against his chest, nipples tantalized by the contact. His hands tighten into fists around my h/c tresses so hard that I barely feel another set of hands rubbing up and down my sides, settling on my hips, his thumbs rubbing in circles right above his thrusting. My head tilts back as my sanity pours out of my temples, the pulling and melting in my head becoming so overpowering...

"Brunonia..." Alucard slows his movements but increases their intensity tenfold. The strength that he uses rips at my skin, my muscles and bones. It doesn't hurt but I can feel it tearing...Another moan escapes my throat as he kisses my collarbone, adding another pair of hands up at my breasts, rubbing and pinching them, squeezing and pulling.

"Alucard!" My cheeks pull my lips into a half-moon taughtly, as I almost laugh his name in extroverted elation. The sheath of skin and muscle that laps at my lover's erection begins to stiffen as I come close to a second orgasm. Should I just tease her again? Ah...my Alucard...so naughty...please no...He chuckles deeply and shudders, a loud moan reverberating from his lips as he releases all of his pent up affections deep inside of me. The very feeling of a sudden increase in bodily fluids sends my endorphins into overdrive, coming again, the slickness of our fluids making our thighs and still-pulsating muscles nearly beyond the sense of touch.

"I didn't have the strength to...but definitely next time..." He shudders once more as a second wave of his pleasure flows into me, plastering a pleasured grin across his face. With a soft and subtle movement, he collapses right next to me, nuzzling once again into the crook of my neck, giving it the most inconspicuous of kisses. I turn to him, taking in his sweating, breath-taking face and attach my lips to his, filtering the last of my strength through this final kiss before sleep comes and claims the both of us once more.


End file.
